Several normally wheeled vehicles and particularly small wheeled vehicles (e.g. ATVs, UTVs, SSVs, etc.) often have their wheels replaced by track systems which use endless traction bands instead of tires for propulsion. Vehicles equipped with such track systems typically have improved floatation and better traction, particularly when they are operated over uneven and/or soft terrains.
However, track systems are often designed for particular operating conditions. For instance, some track systems are more particularly designed for operating over rough and irregular terrains. Such track systems are thus typically configured to be able to overcome obstacles such as fallen tree trunks, rocks, roots, etc.
Other track systems are more particularly designed for operating over soft terrains such as snowy, muddy or sandy terrains. Such track systems are therefore typically configured to increase floatation over such terrains.
Still other track systems are designed for average performances over both rough terrains and soft terrains.
However, unless a vehicle operator is satisfied with average performances, he typically needs at least two sets of track systems if he wishes to operate his vehicle over both rough and soft terrains. Understandably, having two sets of track systems is not only expensive, it is time consuming when the track systems need to be changed on the vehicle.
Hence, there is a need for an improved track system which mitigates at least some shortcomings of prior art track systems.